Glamour Podling Makeover Challenge
by Alannada
Summary: skekEkt is a youtube beauty vloger. This is his newest video


Summary: skekEkt is a youtube beauty vloger. This is his newest video

A/N: If you want to blame someone for the existence of this story, blame Lord Yaulendil.. I'm merely a humble scribe typing this down. Hence it's a gift for you, Yau!  
Disclaimer - It's not an Essence Cosmetics product placement.

* * *

**Glamour Podling Makeover Challenge**

* * *

The screen lighted up with triple stars swirling on top of a pastel purple background. Then a face showed up, blocking out most of the space. The head had a reddish-pink ponytail bound with a jeweled band and the face was exquisitely painted with bright colors that made their blue eyes stand out.

"Hello there, peeps! This is skekEkt your favorite Skeksis Ornamentalist and the winner of the second place in the Popularity Pool of the last Trine organized by the Ha'rar Times. As we all know the first place winner was our most generous and handsome Emperor SkekSo, may he rule in beauty and youth for eternity!" the head chirped in a high-pitched voice, moving closer to the screen to bestow a kiss upon it. "How are you? Did you try the Diamond creme I recommended the last time? I saw some of you did and shared your opinions in the comment section under the video. I showed them all to SkekTek, who helped me develop it, and he was thrilled to receive your feedback."

The head moved back a bit, so the speaking one could clasp his hands in front on his painted beak. Multiple rings shone, reflecting the light all around. The watcher could also see the delicate floral lace adorning the collar of his robe - one of the multiple collars. It was stiff with gold and silver thread. Little pearls were sewn on the lace flowers like dew. An intricate silver fiber net was holding the collar up and around the handsome head. skekEkt rubbed his hands gently together. This gorgeous person sat in a wooden chair with high, carved back and comfortable handrests.

"Alright, let's start today's video! You've been asking me to do the podling challenge for a long time, some of you spamming the comment section under all my other videos. I decided today will be the day when you get what you the help of our podling choir lead soloist.. What's your name again...?" skekEkt looked to the side.

"Map, my lord," came a silent, timid voice from behind the frame.

"Ah, Map, yes," skekEkt said and looked straight at the screen and waved his hands, brandishing his golden painted talons. "So, I'm going to do the glamour makeover challenge and the podling here will be the recipient of the best makeover on Thra. I am going to use the products I use daily to create the touches highlighting my innate natural beauty."

With that he reached towards the screen and tilted it so now one could also see a plain-looking podling male sitting on a simple stool next to a luxurious dresser. Above it hung a big triangular mirror in a golden frame heavily decorated with diamond stars that glimmered in the light. One could see a reflection of an elegant room in the mirror - magenta brocade drapes hanging in a window, a big cabinet standing next to it, its contents hidden from the view by a pair of carved doors. A nightlight shaped to resemble the Crystal stood on top of it and basked the room in gentle purple light. Next to it stood a triangular table on metal legs bent to resemble vines. On top of it rested a pink and purple feather fan, its braided tassels hanging over the edge of the table top, gems dotting their length.

The podling looked out of place in the chamber, he was clad in simple garments and looking as if he was trying to take up as little place as possible. He glanced towards the screen and then quickly lowered his gaze to his hands held in his lap. He fiddled with a piece of paper he was holding and when he spread it for just a moment one could read on it "please hepl Map.'

"Let's start," skekEkt reached for a small bottle standing among other containers on the top of the dresser. "As always, you need to remember to first cleanse your face before you put make up on it. I recommend the Essential Tonic of Youth," the Skeksis lord opened the vial and poured a few drops of silvery substance into a tiny golden cup. He picked up a cloth and paused with his hand poised as if he was about to dip it in the cup. Then he dropped the cloth and drank the liquid "Here, now we can proceed."

Map glanced up as if not sure what to do.

"When you're done cleaning your face you need to put some cream. One can't forget to moisturize their beak," skekEkt waved a hand towards his splendid beak shining like polished gold. He reached towards the dresser as if to pick up the cream container, but his hand merely hovered over it before it snatched the same vial that before. "You must remember to put only a bit and spread it evenly," he lectured, pouring a few shimmering drops in the golden cup before taking a drink again, ignoring the podling looking at him in confusion. The Skeksis pointed a finger at the poor creature, who quickly dropped his gaze. "See, his skin already looks more healthy!"

skekEkt placed the bottle on the dresser and joined his talons for a moment.

"When your face is ready, you can put on the foundation," he said after a moment of silence. With new energy he grabbed the same vial and put drop on the tip of his talon while talking. "I use the Essence of Vitality," he licked the silver liquid off of his claw. "It makes your skin soft and helps to bring out your natural skin tone."

Map hesitantly nodded, unsure if it was a good thing. skekEkt paused for a moment before picking the bottle up again.

"Now, to apply the blush. Only a bit, you don't want to overdo it," he said, once more coating his talon in the silvery substance. He didn't even pretend to notice the podling as he licked it off. A blush appeared, but not on Map's cheeks. When the Skeksis lord spoke again, his voice was even higher.

"When you paint your face, you need to always highlight your assets and accentuate the shape of your face. For this purpose you have the highlighter and the bronzer. I use those from the Essence, because they blend the best with my skin and are easy to use. You can't go wrong with those," skekEkt poured some of the silver liquid into his cup, spilling a drop or two on the top of the dresser. He downed the cup in a swift move and then leaned in towards the spilled liquid as if to inspect the damage.

Then he licked it off of the wooden dresser top. Map stared for a second before looking away before the lord could notice.

"You can't forget about your eyes. You know, some say that the eyes are the windows to your soul. You want to make sure the curtains shielding them are mysterious and not let your foes peer into your secrets. To make it I always use the Mascar-essence of Trines Long Passed."

skekEkt lifted the bottle up and then carefully poured the liquid in the cup, slowly tilting the container. Then he snatched the cup and drank it, licking his beak.

"Oh I almost forgot about the most important part!" he exclaimed after a moment of silent contemplation, almost scaring the poor podling to death. "The eyeliner! You want to make sure to make the wings in the outer corners of your eyes to make them look the most appealing," he said, his hand shaking as he poured some more of the secret liquid in his cup to swallow it with a loud gulp. "Here, now you can see the difference, right? Hmmmm!"

He closed his eyes and slumped in his chair with carved back. His hands rested limply over his midsection. He remained like this for a while, humming softly. Suddenly he grabbed the vial that had been standing on the edge of the dresser.

"Now, the final touch to tie the splendid look together!" he exclaimed in a wobbly voice, his raised hand swaying as if it was a tree on the wind. "The most perfect beakstick under the three sisters and the three brothers is the most divine Silver Essence!" he shrieked.

With that declaration the Ornamentalist put the tip of the bottle to his mouth and tipped it upside down, leaning back on his chair. He drank whatever was left in the bottle before the piece of furniture toppled over and with a happy shriek and flailing hands the Skeksis lord fell back and the chair hit the floor. Then he froze.

Then he snored loudly.

Map waited for a long while, simply watching the lord sprawled out on the floor, decorative layers of robes glimmering with gems and glitter.

The podling carefully stood up and gave a deep, silent bow towards the screen before he reached towards it. The screen turned black with a click.


End file.
